Raindrops and Phoenix Feathers
by siRen454
Summary: When I was younger, my grandfather died. Our whole family drove out to his funeral. Everyone cried but me. I summed it up to the idea that I didn't know what was happening. But now I realise I did. I just wasn't scared of death even as a child...and that is what scared them most.


ONE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ONLY MY PLOT TWISTS AND CHARACTERS. ~ siRen

"Apple, wake up. First day of the wonderful Forks High School… joy…" I jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to the closet I shared with my older sister as she left. Unlike her, I was usually optimistic about most things. In sixty seconds, I was dressed in a white hoodie with a baby panda eating bamboo and black skinny jeans. I tied a black spotted white headband over my naturally curled ( and naturally annoying) auburn hair. Simple but cute. I then bounded down then staircase like a newborn foal chasing after an apple. Did I mention how clumsy I am? Back in Phoenix, my friends would count how many rimes I would trip, run into things, ect.

Now you are probably wondering how I got from Arizona to Washington. Dry to wet. Well my mom met this amazing guy and my sister and I felt like we were holding her back so I suggested we move out here with Dad. Bella still doesn't like the idea but we both just wanted Mom to be happy. Things were a little awkward with Bella and Charlie at first but I stepped in since we have a closer relationship being the amazing sister I am.

"Hello my wonderfully awemazing sister!" I exclaimed. "Awemazing? That a new one? Let me guess…awesome and amazing mixed together?"

"Yep!" I chirped, chewing on a chocolate chip granola bar. "Came up with it in the shower yesterday." Bella shook her head, laughing and grabbing her car keys, walking up to the truck she had gotten as a ' Homecoming' gift. One of her old friends, Jacob Black or something had fixed it up.

When we were younger our mom always treated me like a little doll, dressing me up and showing me off while Bella got to play in the mud with Jacob. That is part of the reason our personalities have many differences. Bella and I are both shy and awkward, but once I get to know you personally, there is a better chance I'll open up. Unlike Bella I am mostly tomboyish with hints of girliness. Now don't take that the wrong way…I absolutely suck at anything that involves coordination (that includes walking), but I do like to be outdoors with the occasional shopping trip as long as I don't have to try anything on.

The school was only about five or seven minutes away and once the car was parked I jumped out of the car…only to jump back in from people staring and blushed. I waited until she was ready and then exited the car, avoiding the gazes of those who had seen me earlier. I mentally chided myself, 'Way to go Apple, amazing first impression.'

Bella rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through mine, I smiled my brightest smile and walked through the front entrance. Upon entering Forks High School, Bella's photo was taken by a boy around her age with straight jet black hair and tanned skin. She started to protest to being on the front page or something causing me to break into a giggle fit. After she had convinced him not to, Bella glared at me and pulled me toward the office, my little 5' 4" frame following after- more like stumbling- behind her.

The office was small but cute. The office lady seemed to have a not so small obsession with monkeys because there were about ten hanging around, that I could count.

"Oh, hello. You two must be Isabella Swan and ….Apple Swan? Is that a real name dear?" The lady asked confused. I laughed at the common question and nodded. The story is that my mom watched Snow White at least two times a week while pregnant with me so why not Apple? And also…have you met my mother?

"Ok. Well here are your schedules and just some extra info like lockers, clubs and activities. You two have a great day now. Tell Chief Swan I said hi." We nodded and walked out of her office. "Dad seems pretty popular, huh?" I said before coming to an abrupt stop. I walked back into the office and came out with two handfuls of those strawberry candies with the gooey center. "Office ladies always have those candies. I love office ladies with candy." I explained to my sister before popping one in my mouth and moaning at the taste.

"You are so weird." Bella shook her head as I stuffed the rest in my backpack, looking for my schedule. Bella is a junior and I would be a sophomore but I skipped kindergarten and fifth grade so my schedule consists of 11th and 12th grade classes even though I am fifteen years old.

"We have science, math, English and lunch." I nodded. "Ok. Other than that I have art, baking and writing. "So first is…English…joy. Let's go."

The classroom had like three other people inside, seeing as the first bell had rung. Bella was happy about that because she hopefully didn't have to introduce herself.

I took out my sketchbook and started sketching mindlessly. When I looked down I had drawn a wolf and a teen boy having a faceoff. Weird…but I like it.

The last bell rung bringing in a couple waves of students before the teacher could cunt them late. The teacher, whose name was Mr. Angelo talked about a book they were currently reading. I'm pretty sure it was little women or something Bella and I had already read. I continued to shade the wolf and boy until the bell rung, snapping me out of my concentration.

"I'll see you in math Bella." I said, gathering my stuff and walking to art. I smiled and looked around at all the projects and tools. There were a lot of clay sculptures so assumed that was the current project. The teacher walked in and noticed my admiring the artworks of clay. "Hello. I heard I was getting a new student today. I'm Mr. Prescot but my students call me Mr. L." I nodded and smiled. "I'm Apple Swan. But most people call me Apple." Mr. L looked shocked for a minute before smiling. "Unique name. Do you like pottery?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's one of my favorite mediums." Mr. L nodded and walked to the front of the class as students came in. I sat down at a table only to be joined by two girls and a boy. The girl and boy shared the same features such as straight brown hair and baby blue eyes and freckles, leading me to believe they were twins. The other girl had long hair in an array of pastel colors with tanned skin and honey-gold eyes framed by thick lashes.

"Hi," the girl with pastel hair greeted me, "I'm Elizabeth Webber. Those two are Hunter and Rynn." I smiled. "Hi, I'm Ap-" "Oh I know Apple Swan. Youngest daughter of Chief Swan and younger sister of Isabella Swan or 'Bella' as she likes to be called."

I laughed. "Well. Word travels fast I guess." Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically before turning her attention to Mr. L up front. "Today, we will continue to work on your clay sculptures so get your tools and get to work. Um…Elizabeth! Would you mind showing Apple everything while I take roll?"

"Not a problem." Elizabeth chirped, pulling me to what I assumed was the supplies closet. "Here." She dropped one of the many bags of clay and some tools for both of us before walking back to the table. Hunter and Rynn had their clay pieces out, finishing up the last minute details. Rynn's seemed to be a hand with an eyeball in the palm's center. Hunter's was dragon full pf intricate detail. Elizabeth left and came back with a Minnie Mouse made of clay. "So…just think of something you want to make out of clay… and then make it!" I laughed at her vague instructions and started on the project.

 **Author's Note: Hey, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Comment your ice cream flavor! Mine is chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough!? ﾟﾑﾌ**


End file.
